


please, come back

by trenchcoatboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatboy/pseuds/trenchcoatboy
Summary: Dean in the aftermath





	please, come back

please, come back

everyone is always  
leaving  
me

even you have  
before

but you came back  
you always came back

you said you'd be  
there  
til the end

you were supposed to be  
forever

but you are  
not  
you are  
gone

and I  
am alone  
again  
always and again

so

please, come back


End file.
